Twelve Days of Christmas, Gundam Wing Fan Style
by Miaka Kennyuuki
Summary: This is a Twelve Days of Christmas parody made for all my fans who put up with my crap and late updates and all that other stuff. I love you guys.


My wonderful, wonderful fans and reviewers, this is an apology for how late HPCoF is coming along. Please enjoy this small snippet of my overactive imagination. Huggles Gomen ne. J'taime, mon amours!! (Sorry, I love you, my loves!!)  
  
Miaka  
  
Twelve Days of Christmas Gundam Wing Fans Style  
  
On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me...  
  
A Heero Yuy in a pear tree.  
  
On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me...  
  
Two Duo Maxwells and a Heero Yuy in a pear tree.  
  
On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me...  
  
Three Trowa Bartons...  
  
Two Duo Maxwells...  
  
And a Heero Yuy in a pear tree.  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...  
  
Four Quatre Winners...  
  
Three Trowa Bartons...  
  
Two Duo Maxwells...  
  
And a Heero Yuy in a pear tree.  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...  
  
Five Wufei Changs...  
  
Four Quatre Winners...  
  
Three Trowa Bartons...  
  
Two Duo Maxwells...  
  
And a Heero Yuy in a pear tree.  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...  
  
Six Zechs Merquises...  
  
Five Wufei Changs...  
  
Four Quatre Winners...  
  
Three Trowa Bartons...  
  
Two Duo Maxwells...  
  
And a Heero Yuy in a pear tree.  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me...  
  
Seven Sally Poes...  
  
Six Zechs Merquises...  
  
Five Wufei Changs...  
  
Four Quatre Winners...  
  
Three Trowa Bartons...  
  
Two Duo Maxwells...  
  
And a Heero Yuy in a pear tree.  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...  
  
Eight Hilde Schbeikers...  
  
Seven Sally Poes...  
  
Six Zechs Merquises...  
  
Five Wufei Changs...  
  
Four Quatre Winners...  
  
Three Trowa Bartons...  
  
Two Duo Maxwells...  
  
And a Heero Yuy in a pear tree.  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...  
  
Nine Lucy Noins...  
  
Eight Hilde Schbeikers...  
  
Seven Sally Poes...  
  
Six Zechs Merquises...  
  
Five Wufei Changs...  
  
Four Quatre Winners...  
  
Three Trowa Bartons...  
  
Two Duo Maxwells...  
  
And a Heero Yuy in a pear tree.  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas my true gave to me...  
  
Ten Custom Gundams...  
  
Nine Lucy Noins...  
  
Eight Hilde Schbeikers...  
  
Seven Sally Poes...  
  
Six Zechs Merquises...  
  
Five Wufei Changs...  
  
Four Quatre Winners...  
  
Three Trowa Bartons...  
  
Two Duo Maxwells...  
  
And a Heero Yuy in a pear tree.  
  
and revanmped for all you fangirls....  
  
Twelve Days of Christmas, Gundam Wing Fangirls Style  
  
On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me...  
  
A stoic Heero in a pear tree.  
  
On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me...  
  
Two naked Duos...  
  
And a stoic Heero in a pear tree.  
  
On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me...  
  
Three yummy Trowas...  
  
Two naked Duos...  
  
And a stoic Heero in a pear tree.  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...  
  
Four cutie Quatres...  
  
Three yummy Trowas...  
  
Two naked Duos...  
  
And a stoic Heero in a pear tree.  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...  
  
Five stripping 'Feis...  
  
Four cutie Quatres...  
  
Three yummy Trowas...  
  
Two naked Duos...  
  
And a stoic Heero in a pear tree.  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...  
  
Six Sexy Zechsies...  
  
Five stripping 'Feis...  
  
Four cutie Quatres...  
  
Three yummy Trowas...  
  
Two naked Duos...  
  
And a stoic Heero in a pear tree.  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me...  
  
Seven nursing Sally's...  
  
Six Sexy Zechsies...  
  
Five stripping 'Feis...  
  
Four cutie Quatres...  
  
Three yummy Trowas...  
  
Two naked Duos...  
  
And a stoic Heero in a pear tree.  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...  
  
Eight perky Hilde's...  
  
Seven nursing Sally's...  
  
Six Sexy Zechsies...  
  
Five stripping 'Feis...  
  
Four cutie Quatres...  
  
Three yummy Trowas...  
  
Two naked Duos...  
  
And a stoic Heero in a pear tree.  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...  
  
Nine pilot Noins...  
  
Eight perky Hilde's...  
  
Seven nursing Sally's...  
  
Six Sexy Zechsies...  
  
Five stripping 'Feis...  
  
Four cutie Quatres...  
  
Three yummy Trowas...  
  
Two naked Duos...  
  
And a stoic Heero in a pear tree.  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...  
  
Ten Brand New Gundams...  
  
Nine pilot Noins...  
  
Eight perky Hilde's...  
  
Seven nursing Sally's...  
  
Six Sexy Zechsies...  
  
Five stripping 'Feis...  
  
Four cutie Quatres...  
  
Three yummy Trowas...  
  
Two naked Duos...  
  
And a stoic Heero in a pear tree.  
  
Once again, gomen nasai. I'll try to post by Monday but I make no promises. Huggles, luvs. muah  
  
Miaka 


End file.
